sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Fires Everywhere (miniseries)
| starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Celeste Ng | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = | camera = | company = | distributor = | network = Hulu | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | production_website = }} 'Little Fires Everywhere' is an upcoming American drama web television miniseries, based on the 2017 novel of the same name by Celeste Ng, that is set to consist of eight episodes and premiere on Hulu. The series stars Reese Witherspoon and Kerry Washington who are also set to executive produce alongside Liz Tigelaar, Lauren Neustadter, and Pilar Savone. On June 11, 2019, it was announced that the series is set to premiere in 2020. Premise Little Fires Everywhere follows "the intertwined fates of the picture-perfect Richardson family and an enigmatic mother and daughter who upend their lives. The story explores the weight of secrets, the nature of art and identity, the ferocious pull of motherhood – and the danger in believing that following the rules can avert disaster." Cast and characters Main *Reese Witherspoon as Elena Richardson *Kerry Washington as Mia Warren *Rosemarie DeWitt as Linda McCullough *Joshua Jackson as Bill Richardson *Jade Pettyjohn as Lexie Richardson *Jordan Elsass as Trip Richardson *Gavin Lewis as Moody Richardson *Megan Stott as Izzy Richardson *Lexi Underwood as Pearl Warren Recurring *Paul Yen as Scott *Huang Lu as Bebe Chow *Geoff Stults as Mark McCullough *Jaime Ray Newman as Elizabeth * Obba Babatundé as George Wright * Jesse Williams as Joe Ryan *Britt Robertson as Rachel *Kristoffer Polaha *Austin Basis as Principal Peters *Reggie Austin Guest *AnnaSophia Robb as Young Elena *Tiffany Boone as Young Mia *Alona Tal as Young Linda *Matthew Barnes as Young Bill *Andy Favreau as Young Mark *Luke Bracey as Jamie Caplan Production Development The book was discovered by Reese Witherspoon and Lauren Neustadter prior to its publication. Witherspoon went on to choose the book as her September 2017 book club pick and soon after it was published it became an instant bestseller. Witherspoon then brought the book to Kerry Washington, and together the pair approached Liz Tigelaar to adapt and showrun the novel as a limited series. The project began its development at ABC Signature, the cable/streaming division of ABC Studios where Hello Sunshine has a network-only deal and Simpson Street has an overall deal. On March 2, 2018, the production was officially announced but a network had yet to be determined. The series is set to be written and showrun by Tigelaar who will also executive produce alongside Witherspoon, Washington, Lauren Neustadter, and Pilar Savone. The author of the novel, Ng, will act as producer. Production companies involved in the series include Hello Sunshine, Simpson Street, ABC Signature Studios. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that Hulu had been given the production an eight episode order. This series order reportedly came after a multiple-outlet bidding war involving various networks and streaming services. In April 2019, it was announced Lynn Shelton would direct the series and serve as an executive producer. Casting Alongside the initial series announcement, it was reported that in addition to executive producing the series Reese Witherspoon and Kerry Washington had been cast in the series' lead roles. In April 2019, Rosemarie DeWitt, Jade Pettyjohn, Jordan Elsass, Gavin Lewis, Megan Stott and Lexi Underwood joined the cast of the series. In May 2019, Joshua Jackson also joined the cast as the husband of Witherspoon's character. In June 2019, Paul Yen, Huang Lu, and Geoff Stults had been cast in recurring roles. In July 2019, Jaime Ray Newman joined the cast in a recurring role. In September 2019, Obba Babatundé had been cast in a recurring capacity, with AnnaSophia Robb, Tiffany Boone, Alona Tal, Matthew Barnes, Andy Favreau and Luke Bracey cast in guest roles.‘Little Fires Everywhere’: AnnaSophia Robb & Tiffany Boone Among 6 Cast For Flashback Episode Of Hulu Series In October 2019, Jesse Williams, Britt Robertson, Kristoffer Polaha, Austin Basis and Reggie Austin joined the cast of the series, in a recurring capacity. Filming Principal photography began on May 17, 2019. See also *List of original programs distributed by Hulu References External links * Category:2010s American drama television miniseries Category:English-language television programs Category:Hulu original programming Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:Television programs based on American novels Category:Television series by ABC Signature Studios